kingdom_hearts_the_winter_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora
Sora is one of the protagonists of Kingdom Hearts: The Winter War and the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series. He lives on the Destiny Islands with his best friends Riku and Kairi, and all three of them dream of venturing from Destiny Islands to find out what lies beyond. On the night his homeworld was consumed by darkness, he was granted a weapon to fend off the darkness, the Keyblade. An upbeat youth, he has traveled with his new friends, Goofy and Donald Duck, in saving the worlds from falling to darkness more than once. Sora is the original persona of his own Heartless and Roxas, the source of Xion's memories, the bearer of Ventus's heart and the physical template of Vanitas. Personality Sora has a typical brave and heroic personality, meaning he'll willingly risk his life for people he doesn't even know yet, as shown when he tries to save Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun from Nnoitra. He's extremely loyal to his friends, and has been shown to be forgiving towards Vexen and Isa, even willing to give Ulquiorra a second chance, despite having tried to kill him, and very protective of Kairi. Sora is highly optimistic person, choosing to think positively throughout his journeys. He is an upbeat and brash person, and although he is simple minded at times, he has a strong sense of justice. He cares deeply for all of his friends and desires to maintain a strong relationship with all of them even when some of them act in a bad manner towards him. Despite this, Sora maintains a serious deamenor when faces enemies, showing he is the type to get serious when the situation demands it. He is also quite caring and reassuring to his other-world friends such as encouraging Orihime to believe in others, and more importantely, herself. As stated by Yen Sid and Ansem the Wise, Sora seems to have a strong impact on those around him, having impacted the lives of everyone he meets. This is seen with several Arrancars, who have been loyal to Aizen, switched to Sora's side. He seems to make a new attachment with everyone and sees the good before the bad in them. Sora's bright personality cheers everyone up even in the worst of times. On the other hand, Sora shows little tolerance for cowardice and selfishness, criticizing both Nnoitra and Grimmjow for their selfish desires to be strong, though detests Nnoitra more for his sadistic ways. Though he is far from stupid, Sora has often seen to be highly gullible and oblivious to what should be obvious. However, his loss of memories made it easier for Aizen to sway him to his said. Ironically, despite his memory loss, he still retain his sense of awareness and self, as stated by Ulquiorra who said that Sora's beliefs were burned to his core. Sora is often quick to anger whenever he's confused, and is quite childish and silly at times. He can also be seen as quite impulsive, as he tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. While simple-minded and naive at times, he has a strong sense of justice. Sora is extremely kind hearted. His kindness is noted by many characters in the series, and some see it as a weakness of his, as it will sometimes allow villains and evil doers to easily take advantage of him. Appearance Sora wears a sleek hooded black and red-lined hoodie with grey pockets, six golden buttons, and grey stripes on the sleeves. Underneath, Sora wears a black v-neck shirt with white lining underneath. His shorts are ankle length with armored sidings attached by red straps that wrap around his legs. He also wears black and yellow shoes with blue straps. On each hands are gauntlets with a similar look to his jacket with red linings and grey circles on the backs and exposed the palms of his hands. There was also yellow buckled straps wrapped around his wrists. __FORCETOC__ Biography Sora grew up in the Destiny Islands with his best friends Riku and Kairi. The three of them plan to leave their home on a raft to explore new worlds. However, they are separated when the island is attacked by the Heartless, with Sora obtaining a weapon called the Keyblade. Sora arrives at Traverse Town, where he discovers himself to be chosen by the Keyblade to eliminate the Heartless. Soon after, Donald Duck and Goofy recruit him under instruction from King Mickey, who disappeared to stop the Heartless. The three travel across worlds in their Gummi Ship in search of their missing friends, sealing the worlds' "Keyholes" along the way to protect them from being consumed by the Heartless. They come into conflict with Maleficent and her league of villains who are manipulating the Heartless and seek the Seven Princesses of Heart to unlock the Keyhole that leads to "Kingdom Hearts", the heart of all worlds. Riku, who has come under Maleficent's watch, fights with Sora on several occasions under the belief that Sora has replaced him with new friends. As the group travels to Hollow Bastion and defeat Maleficent, Riku becomes possessed by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. He also reveals that Kairi's heart has been inside Sora's body. Sora frees Kairi's heart but transforms into a Heartless. However, the light inside Kairi's heart restores Sora to his human form. After taking Kairi to safety, Sora, Donald, and Goofy finally defeat Ansem at the open door to Kingdom Hearts. From inside the door, King Mickey and Riku help Sora and his friends close it to prevent the Heartless within from escaping, with Mickey and Sora using their Keyblades to lock the door. Separated from their friends again, Sora, Donald and Goofy continue their quest to reunite with Riku and Mickey. Their search for King Mickey and Riku leads Sora's group to stumble upon a fortress known as Castle Oblivion, where a girl named Naminé is forced by the group Organization XIII to manipulate their memories in order to turn Sora into their slave. Sora, Donald, and Goofy venture higher in the castle but gradually begin to lose their memories. Sora also comes into conflict with Riku, who warns Sora to leave, claiming that Naminé is his to protect. However, Sora soon learns the truth that his memories of Naminé were fake and the Riku he met was only a replica of him. After Sora and friends defeat the Organization members controlling the castle, Naminé helps restore the trio's memories to their state prior to entering Castle Oblivion, at the cost of their memories of the events in the castle. This requires them to sleep in the castle for the restoration of memories to be completed. A year later, Sora reawakens along with Donald and Goofy in Twilight Town once his Nobody, Roxas, merges within him. They visit Mickey's master, Yen Sid, from whom they are reacquainted with Organization XIII. Sora embarks with Donald and Goofy on a new journey to stop the Organization and find Riku and King Mickey. They traverse to new and familiar worlds, eliminating the threat of the Heartless, Nobodies, and the return of Maleficent and her minion Pete. Learning that the Organization has abducted Kairi to force Sora to gather more hearts for them, Sora's group rejoins Mickey and arrives at Organization XIII's stronghold, the World That Never Was, where they reunite with Kairi and Riku. After being separated from the others, Sora and Riku defeat Xemnas once and for all, after which a doorway appears that allows them to reunite with their friends on the Destiny Islands. Synopsis WIP__NEWSECTIONLINK__